


The Only One

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [30]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets jealous while a passenger flirts with Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the ever lovely mattsloved1!

They were new to the relationship thing with each other, truth be told, and Arthur suspected that it had something to do with that. They were familiar with each other, though not in this way. Everything was new and waiting to be learned. While Arthur loved this, he was a bit nervous about one thing in particular.

See, Martin was a stammering, blushing, short ginger mess in a giant hat, but he was very handsome. The cheekbones, dusted with freckles, were made lovelier when tinted pink. The eyes, shining and eager and kind, were gorgeous and lovely in their own rights. The lips, often shaped around uncertainty but similarly often laden with sweet phrases and authority, were plump and wonderful. He was just the right height for Arthur to tuck his Skipper close and rest his chin atop the gingery curls.

Arthur wasn't surprised that people found Martin attractive. After all, he was fairly certain he'd been in love with the captain since that trip to Molokai. That didn't mean he _liked_ it, though.

They'd been together for five months, happy and in love. Things were idyllic, and they were positively stupid for each other.

On the flight to Florida, Martin had been accosted by the passenger far too many times. She was single and pretty (Arthur _supposed_ ) and young, and she flirted with him every time she saw him.

_Every._

_Time._

She laughed at his nervous jokes, and found reasons to touch him. She called him Captain Martin, all the time. As Arthur was just the steward and was too busy stewarding, he wasn't able to do, well, anything. He wanted to hold his Skipper's hand, or brush his fingers along the back of his neck, or kiss him in a show of not-so-subtle possessiveness.

Arthur had never been one for jealousy. When he was dating the Pony Club girls, they flirted with people in front of him, and men flirted with them, and he didn't mind at all. He'd never felt about them the way he did Martin. He'd exchanged those three little words with only one other person, a girl in secondary school, his first proper love. He knew, deep and in his bones and veins and lungs and heart that Martin was more than that. He was going to be his _last_ love.

That didn't mean he couldn't be bothered by that slimy creature hitting on his boyfriend.

Martin, being who he was, was oblivious. After all, Arthur had been subtly flirting with Martin for years before the Skipper got the courage to hold his hand. He was blind to how others saw him. Yes, Mum and Douglas teased him about being short and prone to blushing, but not everyone saw him that way. That princess had been besotted with him, until they had to break it off (due to familial pressure). There had been a French businessman who had spent the entire flight to Beijing trying to bed the captain. People loved Martin's peculiar good looks, flocking to him like moths to the glow of a mobile phone screen. He was blissfully unaware, and that continued as this woman kept flirting with him.

Arthur wouldn't go so far as to admit to being _jealous_ (which he quite certainly was), nor would he say he was bothered (which he was). He was simply a little bit unimpressed with this woman's constant chatting-up.

Truth be told, it was driving Arthur batty.

She kept flirting with Martin, and Martin didn't notice at all. He was blind, and silly, and adorably gingery and for the first time, Arthur wanted to be completely done with her. He was just so annoyed with the way she fluttered about the captain after requesting his presence in the cabin. Didn't she know he had a plane to keep aloft? Of course, Douglas was a brilliant pilot, but that didn't mean Martin should have left the flight deck. But, as Mum always said, the more the customer pays, the more the crew does. Idiot pilots included. As this passenger had paid really quite a lot for this trip, there was no real way Martin could say no to her demands.

She kept flirting and smiling and being _pretty_ , and Arthur was growing less cheery by the second. By the time they landed in Miami, he was about ready to get a bit shouty. He was glad that they weren't flying her back to England, and that they had hotel reservations for the night.

He simmered quietly on the taxi ride to the hotel, and when they _finally_ got to their room, Arthur fairly attacked Martin.

After nearly being knocked to the ground, Martin slowed his boyfriend and asked, "What's got into you?"

The steward shook his head, biting his lip.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter, Skip."

When he tried to kiss him again, Martin pulled back. Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Why was Martin rejecting him? He was allowed, of course, but Arthur couldn't help connecting it to the woman on the plane.

"Arthur, there's clearly something wrong," Skip said, using his Captain Voice. "What happened?"

The steward sighed, deciding that it would be better to come clean.

"Our passenger today," he said slowly, drawing out the words like anxious taffy. "She... She was _flirting_ with you!"

Martin's eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion.

"What?" he quacked. "She _was_?"

"Yeah! She was all smiley and touchy and giggly. That's how you flirt with me, Skip, only with more blushing, which I _love_ , but I don't like that she was doing it."

Martin took a moment to collect himself before putting a gentle hand on either side of Arthur's face, bringing him down to press a sweet, loving kiss to his lips.

"Listen to me, Arthur Shappey: I love _you_. You aren't the only person I see, you aren't the only person I find attractive. Other people will flirt with me, just as other people will flirt with you. But you, my darling, lovely Arthur, are the only one I love. The only one I _will_ love. Don't ever feel that you have to be jealous, because you are absolutely the only one for me."

Then, after pressing one last, gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips, he got on his tiptoes to whisper into Arthur's ear. They were alone, but his voice slipped into a lower register when he did it, and he knew how it made Arthur react.

"And tonight, I want you to show me that I'm yours."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice, and the next morning, he woke with several lovebites scattered like flower petals across his chest and stomach, proclaiming to the most important person in the world that he belonged to no one else.


End file.
